Please Dont Let Me Go
by lenlen13
Summary: Randy's career is taking off. What happens when he stops at home for a visit but his wife confronts him with the problems he left behind for her to live with? One being his young daughter Laylah. Randy must step up and deal with his responsibilities with the help of his bestfriend John
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guy's You haven't checked out my story **_**Something Called Destiny**_** check it out. Please Review and Follow and Favorite. I want you to Review and tell me what you honestly think. (: I will be updating both stories.**

Layla's Pov:

"Im tired of you. I can't live here anymore!" She shouted across the room.

"Go. Bye. Please! Don't come back. I don't need you and I sure as hell don't need this." He screamed back.

I sat in my room under my covers and listened to clothes being thrown against the wall.

"Okay fine. I'm leaving. All I ever did was take care of you and things that makes your life easy."

"What? How? And You're going to leave your kid?

"Randal My kid? You are the one who got me pregnant in the first place. You ruined my life. If I recall right it was your idea to not get an abortion. I've been stuck living in your world for the last 9 years. You trapped me and locked me up to be miserable. Now im going to live the life I was supposed to from the beginning, and you can finally learn to deal with what I've been dealing with. YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!"

"Lily you know I can't take care of a kid by myself. You can't do this to me. You know my career is just getting started. Wait of course you know because you don't complain about the damn money I support your shopping habits with. I refuse to take care of her by myself right now. I don't want her!"

"Well you better get to wanting her because im signing my rights over." With that I heard the door slam.

All I could do was cry myself to sleep. I can't believe they are arguing over who wants me. I cant stay here anymore, I started packing my stuff up in my bookbag. I'll just runaway and go somewhere else. I reached under my bed and grabbed my shoebox full of money. It had $90 in it. I opened my window put my backpack on my back and climbed down the tree and ran as fast as I can.

Randy's Pov:

Oh my god. I cannot believe her. Especially after all I did for her. I know we were so young when we got married at 18, but I thought it was for the greater good. She was pregnant and I was not going to let her abort my baby. I started to clean up the mess. When I got done I thought of my bestfriend. I decided to call John.

"What Orton?"

"Lily Blew up on me.."

"What man? Are you kidding? You haven't even been home for a day and you guys are already arguing?"

"Nooo dude it gets worst. She left me."

"Stop lying."

"… with the kid."

"Omg Laylah is still there with you. Tell her her favorite uncle misses his favorite niece."

"John you do not get it. She left for good. She left me with a kid. How the hell am I supposed to look after a kid. She's gone for good and I don't know what to do."

"Orton that is your baby. Remember the baby you stayed up all night with all those months? The baby you cried over at the hospital? The baby you named? What about the baby you made and wouldn't abort? The baby's whose mother you married? Damn it seems like you were more of a man back then then you are now."

"Cena your right. I guess I can try to accept the idea, but it's going to take a while of adjusting."

"Damn right Im right. Let me talk to her."

I walked up to her room. When I opened the door heart dropped.

"JOHN, JOHN She's Gone. Layla is not in her room. She left. Her window is open."

I opened her closet and quickly and I noticed her backpack was not in her room, and her dresser drawers were wide opened. What am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Laylah Pov:

Im so glad to get out of that house. I just don't know where Im going to go. Wait yeah I do. Im going to go to my bestfriend Taylor's house. Her house isn't too far. I'll just catch the bus. I waited at the bus stop. I wish I would have brought my jacket. It's chilly out here. When the bus pulled up I paid him the fare and found a seat in the way back next to an old woman reading the newspaper. The bus stopped and I got off and begun walking to my friend's house. I cannot believe what had just happened. It was really taking a toll on me. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Taylor.

_Are you busy_ –Laylah_.._

_**Nah.. Im up wassup girly-**_**Taylor**

_I need your help. Something big happened are your parents awake_.-Laylah

_**Nope. They are both sleep.-Taylor**_

_Good because Im outside.- _Laylah

_**Come to my window and I'll let you in.-Taylor**_

I walked over to Taylor's window. She opened it and helped me in. I sat on her bed. "So what's going on?". "Dad came home and mom left and she's not coming back." "WHAT? Im so sorry Laylah." I nudged her "Hush your parents might wake up." She looked worried. "So what now?" I started to cry "I don't know Taylor." She patted me on the back. Im just really tired. I checked the time on my phone. It was 2 a.m. and I had 59 missed calls from dad. I know Taylor is scared I was going to have to move away with my dad and I will not see her anymore. We sat up when we heard the phone ring. The first thing I thought was oh no. I listened as I heard her parents come down stairs. The hall light was cut on. Taylor's mama opened the door. I pretended to be sleep. "Yes sir. Mr Orton she's here. Yes.. I understand.. mhmm. Okay. Well see you in a few." I let out a convincing snore. "Laylah and Taylor get up. I know you two are not sleep, and this is serious." I hopped up knowing I could not win. She sat on the bed next to Taylor's dad. The look on their face read MAD all over it. "What were you two thinking? Were you even thinking?" The doorbell rang and Taylor's dad stood up in his red bathrobe It matched the color of his face now. We could hear them downstairs. After a few minutes of talking Taylor's dad called up to us "Girls get your little selves down here.. NOW!" We both jumped up and ran down the stairs. When I got down stairs my dad was sitting on the couch next to my uncle John. He stood up when he saw my face. "Laylah Orton get your little butt to the car right now." I looked back at Taylor she was sobbing. Her mama gave me an apologetic look. I whispered "Bye and thank you" before turning around and walking outside. My uncle John put his hand on my shoulder. We both got in the car. It took my dad a while to get in the car. I was kind of happy to see Uncle John. He turned around from the passenger seat "Hey sweetie. He's pretty mad." I grunted. "I know." The car door opened and then slammed. Dad turned around while cranking up the car "What were you thinking little girl? .. huh? .. I just want to know" I didn't answer him. My phone vibrated. It was a text from Taylor. _**Hey. Are you okay? Randy looked very angry**_- **Taylor. **Dad jumped at this chance "Give it here." He said reaching for my phone. I shook my head. He turned around and gave me a stare that scared me then said in a soft tone. "Give it here now." I started crying. I screamed " I HATE YOU!" and kicked the seat. The car jerked, and suddenly stopped. Uncle John looked up and grabbed my dad's arm "Orton chill out. Chill Bro." He just looked at me.


End file.
